The Great Wolf Detective
by frost the police wolf
Summary: When a wolf pup named Frost is found he is accepted into the united packs of jasper. He lives a good life with friends & family, but a year later unexplained murders start to happen & it's up to Frost to put a stop to the mysterious murderer. Can he put a stop to this wolf before he kills Humphrey or will he fail miserably?
1. Chapter 1: The Pup

A/N you see a policeman on his computer. he is called to the next room and leaves the door open slightly. then the door creeks open & you suddenly see a wolf appear in front of the computer screen.

frost: Hello, Hola, Bonjour & all that my name is frost your new author sorry if some of you were waiting for this story to come out but K-9 academy (High School) has me bent over a dumpster right now & it isn't pretty so I might not update frequently. is high school fun? it has its

Aleksandr: *smacks frost on the back of the head* just get on with the story already.

Frost: *Rubs back of the head* alright damn that hurt you know. Enjoy. *smacks Blake Back*

Winston's POV

We had finished our business with King's pack & were now just resting & getting ready to head home. Me and Eve were having a walk. All of a sudden i had a felling we were being watched by someone or something "eve do you have a feeling we are being watched."

"Winston" Eve started "you're just being paranoid whats the worst that could happen a pup falling out of the sky." right when she said that i heard an "omphh" come from behind me when i looked i saw Eve on the floor, leaves on the ground, & a pup on her back

"Hey there little guy" i said trying to keep the pup calm. He whimpered, jumped off of Eve, & into a nearby bush. I approached the bush carefully while Eve got beside me. "it's ok we mean you no harm" i said calmly i saw a black nose appear out of the bush and quickly retreat back.

"a-are you sure you won't hurt me" the pup asked shyly.

"I'm sure come out of there." I replied calmly. Again i saw a black nose but this time he fully came out . he was a male by his size i could see he was probably a runt of the litter and an omega like runt. He was mainly silver but has a black muzzle, ear tips, tail tips, and paws with black streaks from his ears to tail. his eyes were ones i've never seen a cobalt blue with gold flakes. but what was interesting was he had a tan piece of cloth around his neck with little squares (tan military bandana).

"I-im Frost" Frost replied shyly

"I'm Winston & this is my mate Eve." i said slowly approaching Frost. "What are you doing here all alone?" i asked

"M-my parents left me here. I w-was taken in by hu-humans. they t-took care of me, but were murdered. S-so i came b-back here." Frost replied

"come with us it's too dangerous out here for a pup," i said but for some reason he jumped back into the bush. All of a sudden.

"BOO" Lilly and Garth yelled as they jumped out of the bushes behind us. we jumped about three inches off the ground

"Lilly, Garth you almost scared us to death," I scowled while they continued to laugh. I looked in the bushes to find Frost but couldn't find him.

"What you looking for dad" Lilly asked when suddenly she was jumped and forced to the ground. Garth being her mate grabbed the attacker by the neck and threw him into a tree. The attacker yelped as he hit the tree. When I walked up to the attacker I found out it was Frost.

"Eve come help me" I called her quickly.

"Helping an enemy," Garth said as he ran up to Frost "oh dear Aniu it's a pup."

"yes Garth come we must take him back to the pack quickly he's unconscious" Eve said putting Frost on her back.

A couple of hours later

Me, Eve, Tony, Garth, & Lilly arrived at Humphrey & Kate's den where Eve helped him & when she was finished Frost had a leaf wrapped around his head & was resting. I was wondering where Humphrey, Kate, & the pups were. We made it to the pack in a couple of hours but they weren't here. "Where could they be" I asked myself.

"They're probably in another den for the night." Eve answered seeing my worry for my daughter, son-in-law, & their pups. "Come sleep we need to keep Frost warm" Eve added as she rested her head down to sleep. I walked over to her side, laid next to her, & fell asleep.

A/N Frost: how was the first chapter it might be small, but i'm just starting so cut me some slack & let me know if it was good or bad. Also, if it does suck then give me some tips to help me with my first story. thanks for reading & enjoy the rest of your day.


	2. Chapter 2: The Crush

A/N Frost: hello my lovely readers. I was very happy because I got some good reviews. Thanks & also someone asked why I used Aniu because she is a wolf god duh. Anyways thanks for the awesome reviews & lets see if i can get some more.

Humphrey's POV

I woke up to the sound of laughter. When I look I see my son Runt already out & about chasing his tail to pass the time. I get up from my spot next to Kate & walk towards him. I see him smile at me " good morning dad. How was your sleep." Runt asked me.

"Pretty good son." I replied as I stretched my stiff muscles. I saw that the alphas of our family was still asleep.

"Should we wake 'em up? Grandpa might be worried about us." Runt asked looking up to me.

"Yeah. We'll have that adventure that me & your mom always tell you kids." I said as I went to Kate & nudged her awake. She groaned as she started wake up.

"Mornin' love" I said as give her small kiss & she returns the favor. Runt makes a long 'ewww' as he covers his eyes. He woke up Claudette & walked over to Stinky & shook him.

"No I don't want to go to alpha school the other pups make fun of me." Stinky Groans without opening his eyes. We all laugh at what he did & he says "I-it's not funny"

"Yes it is." Runt said trying to control his laughter but simply failed to do so.

"And he's an omega so that means it is funny." Claudette adds giggling.

"Can it Claudette." Stinky says angrily.

"Wow man it was just a joke." Runt said calmly.

"Sorry" Stinky says to Claudette.

"It's alright" Claudette says calmly.

"Alright kids lets get going we will arrive back at the pack at nightfall." I say as we start the journey back home.

A couple of hour later (yeah I'm lazy sorry)

We made it back to the pack & walk in to see Winston & Eve sleeping inside so we walk to the other side of the den & fall asleep. Unknown to the visitor sleeping between Winston & Eve

Kate's POV in the morning

I felt a sensation on my nose & giggle "Humphrey stop it" but it continued "alright i'm up" I open my eyes & see not Humphrey's handsome ice blue eyes but cobalt blue eyes with golden flakes. I scream waking up everyone in the den.

"whats wrong Kate" Humphrey asks & then looks at the pup that was licking my nose. "Aww why aren't you a cute little fella. Who are you I never saw you around the pack before." Humphrey asks.

"We found him all by himself after we defeated King's pack" Winston replies & continues "He doesn't know why his parents left him all alone in the wilderness but they did. His name is Frost" I was about to reply when suddenly Hutch ran in.

"Sir there's been a murder." Hutch says quickly.

"What? Was there a witness." I ask walking up to Hutch.

"Yes but there's a problem." Hutch says

"Whats the problem" Humphrey asks as an all brown furred wolf with hazel eyes walks in

"He's the witness" Hutch says as I recognize him. His name is Rodolfo the only wolf that speaks a foreign language. I know knew what the problem was Rodolfo only speaked spanish.

"Well this is just great. We can't communicate with him & he can't communicate with us." I growl as Frost comes up to me.

"Whats wrong" Frost asks.

"Rodolfo here only speaks spanish & none of us know how to talk to him." i growl as Frost starts walking towards Rodolfo.

"Hola. Mi hombre es Frost y quern lo sue pasó." Frost suddenly said or asked I don't even know but we just watched in astonishment as this lone pup started speaking a foreign language.

"Vi un lobo mata a otro lobo." Rodolfo replied

¿Qué aspecto tiene?" Frost asked

"Él tenía la piel blanca y los ojos rojos." Rodolfo replied.

"Gracias. puedes rite a hora." Frost said as Rodolfo left. "the killer is white furred & has red eyes." Frost said as we just stared at him. "What I learned different languages when i was at the humans house."

A couple of hours later (I would have wrote a fight scene but I just want to finish this chapter & upload it.)

General POV

We caught the killer before he could flee & put in what was called a 'prison den'. We were at the den Frost was about to fall asleep but he saw the most beautiful golden pup he had ever seen walk up to me.

"H-hi i'm Claudette" Claudette said as she mentally slapped her self 'nice job stuttering Stephanie' she thought.

"Frost. nice to meet you." Frost said as he waited for a conversation.

"Well good night." Claudette said as she walked over to her parents & lied down 'nice first impression for your first crush' she thought angrily to herself & fell asleep along with everybody else

A/N Frost: well there's another chapter for you sorry i couldn't upload earlier but i was busy. Also today I was gonna upload earlier but I was with my friend making a youtube video about a supposedly haunted sewer tunnel and if your wondering what the youtube video is called its scary sewer tunnel don't bother commenting because thats my friends youtube channel so i won't be able to read them. please R&R & enjoy your day *walks over to window & opens it * say good-bye Iron Giant.

Iron Giant: Bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3: The Stepfather

A/N Frost: *notices the classified documents* What the…? *uses muzzle to move phone & calls a secret number* Pourquoi mes documents classifiés sur la population?

Ace: Nous avons été volés.

Frost: Je peux voir cela, mais comment?

Ace: Je ne savais pas que nous étions juste accablés.

Frost: Votre im chance dans la bonne humeur. La prochaine fois, votre feu.

Ace: Désolé, mon ami, s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi.

Frost: Je te pardonne. *hangs up* well I guess you've all seen my classified documents, so yes those were story ideas after my trilogy. let me know which one sounds interesting & which one do you, the readers, want to see first after the trilogy. With that said enjoy the next chapter.

The alpha family & Frost woke up & were out & about. Humphrey & Kate were watching the sunrise, while the pups, except Frost, were playing & Frost he just left for some reason. Humphrey & Kate were having a talk "So what do you think of Frost." Humphrey asked.

"I don't know." Kate said & added "He has a very rough past, His senses are very good even for a pup, & he speaks foreign languages."

"Yeah." Humphrey said fumbling with his paws trying to get out what he was trying to ask & finally asked "So should we keep him?'

"Humphrey, honestly, i would love another pup but we already have three mischievous pups. I don't think we can handle another." Kate said sad that she couldn't say yes.

"Oh come on how mischievous can he be?" Humphrey said as a loud roar was heard. They look towards the tree & see Frost running away from the treeline smiling & laughing. They were wondering why he was all happy, but saw a grizzly chasing him. Kate looked at Humphrey with a scowling face & Humphrey just smiled nervously. they finally grasped the problem at hand & ran after the bear & Frost, with the pups following.

"Come on you big fur ball a dead possum runs faster than you." Frost yelled happily.

"I'll get you, you little runt." the bear roared at Frost.

"Wait stop." Humphrey yelled at the bear. the bear stopped & watched as the new wolves appeared in front of the pup.

"He's just a pup what did he do to you to make you angry?" Kate asked angrily

"He woke me up." the bear said.

"So you could have gone back to sleep." Humphrey replied.

"He woke me up by peeing in my face." the bear growled. Humphrey & Kate looked at Frost as he just smiled nervously. Stinky, Claudette, & Runt started chuckling, but the bear growled & they immediately stopped.

"I'm very sorry about that, but please lat him live." Humphrey said.

"Why should I?" the bear growled.

"My parents are friends with the bears. the leaders name was Nina." Kate said hoping that would work.

"Nina is my cousin. Alright, but next time the pup's lunch" the bear said calmly.

"The den, right now." Humphrey & Kate said towards Frost angrily.

At the den

"What were you thinking." Humphrey yelled.

"I-i w-was just h-having fun." Frost says sadly. He didn't like being yelled at.

"Does dying seem like fun to you." Kate yelled angrily.

"I-i'm sorry. I-it won't h-happen again." Frost said with his head down in shame.

"*sigh* It's alright Frost just don't do that again. Promise?" Humphrey asked.

"Promise." Frost promised crossing his heart. Humphrey & Kate went outside the den. It was about afternoon. Kate let out a howl signaling the pack for a meeting. The whole pack showed up & were waiting for the announcement.

"Thank you for coming out. We have an announcement to make." Kate said loudly for the whole pack to hear.

"A couple of nights ago, an orphan pup was found & he needs a family. So if you want a pup you can come into our den & tell us the you would like to adopt the Frost. Any questions?" Humphrey finished & no one had a question and said "You may now continue what you were doing." All the wolves left, but one walked up the slope. He was red furred, had a black muzzle, & had ice blue eyes.

"Hello Humphrey, how are you?" the wolf asked with a Russian accent

"Hello Alexander" Humphrey said smiling.

"It is not Alexander, it is Aleksandr." Aleksandr confirmed in his Russian accent.

"Sorry Aleksandr it's hard to tell the difference." Humphrey said.

"It is okay." Aleksandr said.

"Are you here for the pup?" Kate asked.

"Yes, show me the pup." Aleksandr said.

"His name is Frost." Kate said as they started to walk back to the den. When they walked in they saw all the pups playfully wrestling.

"Frost there's someone we'd like you to meet." Humphrey said as Frost suddenly pounced at Aleksandr.

"Hi, i'm Frost." Frost greeted smiling.

"Aleksandr. It is good to see you." Aleksandr replied laughing.

"Well come back tomorrow, you can have him them. Is that alright?" Humphrey asked.

"Alright. I'll be back tomorrow." Aleksandr said as he left.

"Alright pup off to bed." Kate said as the pups groaned.

"Come on mom five more minutes, please." Runt asked.

"Nope, you remember what happened last time we let you stay up late." Humphrey said as Runt started to rub his butt.

"Alright fine then." Runt said as they all went to the back & fell asleep.

A/N Frost: How was this chapter. Don't have anything else to say so enjoy the rest of your day.


	4. Chapter 4: The Best Friend

A/N Frost: hello, my faithful readers, again don't have much to say so i'll just go on with the chapter *maid comes in* Consuela get out.

Consuela: I clean.

Frost: no that's tomorrow.

Consuela: No e no I clean today.

Frost: Tomorrow.

Consuela: Today.

Frost: *Facepalms himself* Enjoy

Frost's POV

I woke up to a new day in Jasper Park & was very excited. Today was the day I get to meet my new family. I was thinking how awesome it's going to be. I met the father, Aleksandr, but i thought about the mother being a beautiful wolf, & some fun-loving pups. I was so excited that i was chasing my tail to pass the time as I waited for Aleksandr to pick me up. Sure this alpha family is awesome, but I guess they didn't want me. I don't blame them I mean they did save my butt from a bear that I purposefully angered. Soon everyone else was waking up too. I played with Runt while waiting for Aleksandr to come. "Tag your it." I yelled as I tapped Stinky on the shoulder trying to get to play with Me & Runt. It worked as he smiled, tapped Claudette while yelling "Your it", & started running out the cave with me, Runt, & Stinky.

"Oh it's on." Claudette says dramatically as she starts to chase us out the den.

Kate's POV

I watched as my pups & Frost started to play tag. "I remember when that was us playing tag." I said as I rested my head on Humphrey's shoulder.

"yep those were the good days" Humphrey said as he rested his head on mine.

"But you know something?" I asked as I moved my head away to look at him.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"We got an even better game to play." I said seductively, while heading into the den with my tail rubbing under Humphrey's chin.

Frost's POV

I was still running away from Claudette as it became a Cat-&-Mouse game. I, of course, was the mouse trying to outrun the cat, Claudette. She was right behind me. "Come on I thought you were suppose to be an alpha." I yelled as i looked back to see that she was no longer chase me "maybe she saw Runt or Stinky' I thought. Suddenly, Claudette appeared out of nowhere & pounced at me unknown to the small hill to the side of me. We rolled down the slope as we were still holding onto each other, but what was weird is that I liked being in her arms. We soon stopped rolling & when I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful sight ever. Two beautiful hazel eyes on one of the most beautiful tan wolf. That's when I noticed that she was lying on top of me & our noses were touching.

Claudette's POV

I just Couldn't take my eyes off the handsome cobalt blue & gold flake-filled eyes of the first wolf I experienced feelings with. It has only been a few days & this one wolf pup managed to steal my heart. I was deciding on two options 'Kiss him or get off him' I thought as one part of me told me to close my eyes & pucker up & another told to get of him. I decided to just get off of Frost as I moved away as red as a tomato. "Sorry." I said as I tried to avoid eye contact.

"It's alright." Frost said as he sat up & we heard snickering from the top of the hill. We looked up to see Runt & Stinky starting to laugh.

"We saw the whole thing." Runt said continuing to laugh.

"Y-you should have seen your faces." Stinky said trying to contain his laughter.

"Shut it Stinky." I said but he continued.

"Make me Claudette." Stinky said. I growled as I started to run up the small hill as my target ran off.

Frost's POV

Claudette ran off to basically kill Stinky. Runt walked down the hill but tripped on a rock & slid the rest of the way down. "You alright?" I asked as he stopped sliding.

"Yeah just tripped." Runt said as he got up getting the dust out of his fur.

"So hows your day." I asked.

"Well I almost witness make out session." Runt said smiling as I lightly punched him in the arm. "& I tripped & slid down a hill but other than that it's been good."

"Wanna go play some pranks on the alphas?" I asked smiling with my tail wagging.

"Sure sounds fun." Runt said smiling as we walked away thinking of ways to prank the alphas.

A couple of hours later Aleksandr's POV

I was walking to Humphrey & Kate's den to pick up Frost. While walking I tripped on a log. I got up to see the log lift up to the air by a vine & was suddenly splashed by water. I felt something sticky in my fur & pushed towards some bushes. When i came out I looked like a bird made out of leaves. I hear laughing & see Frost & Runt laughing. I grabbed the both of them. Put them on the left over sticky substance & tossed them both into the bushes. I smiled as they came out of the bushes looking like I do. "Wow major backfire." Runt said as he looks all over his fur covered in leaves.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Frost said as most of the leaves were on his mane making him look like he had a lion's mane.

I laughed "You should see how ridiculous you two look right now." I told them in my russian accent.

"Looks his talking chicken wolf." Runt said as he tried to pick some of the leaves off.

"That's it" I yelled as I playfully chased the both of them.

"Run." Frost yelled as he & Runt ran away. I chased them until they tripped into the lake. I smiled as they resurfaced.

"Cannonball." I yelled as I jumped into the water next to them with my legs tucked in. There was a great big splash as iI hit the water. When I resurfaced the pups were soaking wet & they spit out some water in my face. "Let us wash tree sap out of fur." I said in a proud russian voice.

A couple of minutes later Frost's POV

When we finished washing out the tree sap off our fur we decided to go home. Runt was about to leave when I called him "Runt." I yelled to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Runt asked.

"We should do this again sometime." I said.

"Yeah I would enjoy that." Runt replied.

"Friends?" I asked as I spat in my hand & offered a handshake.

Runt smiled spat in his hand & we shook paws. "Best Friends." Runt said as we both smiled & went our separate ways. When I arrived at Aleksandr's home I found out that he lived behind a waterfall & had a daughter, Sylvia, She was red furred & had gold streaks. She was an alpha, but a fun-loving alpha just like her dad. Sadly, after asking about his mate, Aleksandr told me that she died. After a little cheering up we all went to sleep.

A/N Frost: Consuela you're support to clean tomorrow.

Consuela: No e no I clean today.

Frost: Fine then. So guys how was this chapter & if some of you are wondering when the action is coming i'm time skipping to when Claudette & Stinky finish alpha school on chapter 6. Please review & enjoy the rest of your day.

Consuela: shoo shoo doggy I clean computer.


	5. Chapter 5: The Gang

A/N Frost: *Throws a pair of dice & gets a seven* Ha ha thats right pay up buddy. *German shepherd gives frost twelve doggy biscuits*

Ripjaw: Your one lucky bastard, Frost.

Frost: *Looks at the readers* Oh I didn't see you there. Now before you ask why a police wolf is playing street dice with his fellow partners that question's answer is that sometimes we members of the K-9 unit sometimes need to relax for a little. So how about we keep this a secret between you & me. So after this chapter there will be a time skip to when Claudette & Stinky finish alpha school. Also I would like to introduce my first OC submission, Magnus. with that said lets get on with the story.

Frost's POV

I was awaken by my step sister, Sylvia. "Good morning sleepyhead." Sylvia said smiling with her tail wagging. She didn't inherit her father's russian accent she just had a regular accent.

"Morning Sylvia. What's going on?" I asked as she continued to smile.

"Oh nothing just wanted to spend some time with my new stepbrother." Sylvia replied as she tapped me on the shoulder "Tag your it." Sylvia yelled as I started chasing her. After a few minutes i started getting close to her. I was about to pounce when a brown blur appeared right in front of me. I crashed into the blur & we fell hard to the ground. I looked tat the brown blur to see a dark brown pup with light brown at his underbelly & muzzle.

"Im sorry. Are you alright?" I asked as I helped the pup up & saw that he had sea blue eyes. Telling by his size I would say that he was an alpha.

"It's alright." The pup said with a strong voice. "My names Magnus. What's yours?" Magnus asked

"My names Frost & this is my stepsister, Sylvia." I said as I saw Sylvia emerge from some bushes.

"Hello, i'm Sylvia." Sylvia said as she offered a pawshake. Magnus accepted the pawshake.

"Magnus." Magnus simply replied as they let the paws drop to the floor.

"Wanna play tag?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Sure. Who's it?" Magnus asked.

"Your it." I yelled as I tapped him & took off with my stepsister. We were running as fast as we both could as we looked behind us to see that he wasn't there. When we looked in front of us we saw Magnus there waiting for us. We stomped our paws on the floor as we tried to stop. I was successful & was able to flee, but Sylvia was a different story as she slipped.

"Tag your it." I heard as I looked behind me to see Magnus running towards me. He was definitely an alpha with the skills he possessed.

A couple hours later

Sadly Magnus had to go home. So it was just me & Sylvia. That was until a berry hit my head. "What the heck" I said as I picked up the berry.

"I believe you have my berry." I heard a french accent behind me say. I turned to see a fully white male with ice blue eyes.

"Oh here you go." I said as I tossed him the berry.

"Hey you guys want to play some berry ball?" The wolf asked.

"Sure." me & Sylvia replied as we walked with him.

"The name's Ace if you were wondering." Ace replied with his french accent.

"I'm Frost & this is my stepsis, Sylvia." I replied as we saw two other wolves.

"What took so long Ace?" A Black furred wolf pup with a single white streak on the right side of his body & had green eyes. He also had an accent but one i've never heard before.

"I stumbled upon these two, Frost & Sylvia meet Charlie & Misty." Ace introduced us. Charlie was the black furred wolf. The wolf known as Misty was grey with white streaks & had green eyes

"How's it hanging." Charlie said in his alien accent.

"Good your accent i've never heard it before where are you from." I asked.

"I was born & raised in Chicago. Well before I was relocated." Charlie said. "I was gonna head back, nut I met Ace, my now best friend. Charlie said as he leaned closer. "Also, Misty here caught my attention." Charlie said smiling & his paw covering his muzzle from Misty.

"What was that, Charlie?" Misty asked with a southern accent & smiling.

"N-nothing Misty." Charlie said looking like an idiot.

"What Are we waiting for? Lets get this game going." Sylvia asked smiling. We started a game. the teams were Me, Sylvia, & Misty Against Ace & Charlie.

"First one to three wins." Ace said as he threw up the berry & kicked it towards us. Sylvia ran up towards the berry & kicked it back at Ace & Charlie. Ace kicked it up in the air as Charlie jumped & smacked it down. Misty dove for the berry but before she could smack the ball back the berry hit the ground.

"Nice try, Misty." Charlie said as he leaned down towards Misty. I could tell that he was a very competitive pup.

"1-0 we're winning" Ace said smiling. Misty threw it up & kicked it towards Charlie. Charlie went back but tripped on slog & fell to the ground as the berry hit the ground. Misty smiled as Charlie looked up to look at Misty.

"Nice try, Charlie." Misty mocked Charlie.

A couple of hours later

After a couple of hours Me, Sylvia, & Misty won by a tiebreaker 3-2. "Well we got to go guys. We'll see you guys later." I asked as they nodded.

"Definitely this was a lot of fun." Ace said in his french accent. He leaned forward to me "Also is your stepsis single." Ace asked smiling.

"Be careful that's my step sister." I said as I pushed him away as he laughed. Me & Sylvia started walking back to the waterfall. "So how did you like the game." I asked as Sylvia looked towards me & smiled.

"They were nice especially that french one." Sylvia said smiling. we made it back to the waterfall & fell asleep. Unexpected to us of the adventure ahead of me, my step sister, & our friends.

A/N Frost: well guys the moment you've all been waiting for the start of the three part series. I would of updated sooner but I went to a funeral. Yep the funeral was for Bart Curtis Jones. My brother's fish R.I.P. Bart C. Jones. It's kinda weird our family's last name is Navarro.


	6. Chapter 6: The Competition

A/N Frost: *Walks in looking like Tony Montana if he were a wolf* Well here it is the first real chapter of this story. The last five chapters were just fillers. The time skip stops when Stinky & Claudette finish alpha school. I got a party to go to. Enjoy.

Frost's POV

I was starting to open my eyes as I was waking up in Aleksandr's waterfall den. I yawned & streched my limbs. When my eyes opened I saw Aleksandr sleeping a couple of feet away. I smiled as I grabbed my military bandana & tied it around my neck. I walked out heading towards Runt's den. When the alpha pups went to alpha school I found out that the only omega friend I had was Runt. So we spent most of our free time making new games to play. While the time passed I made quite a name from the omegas as the most dangerous omega for the games me & Runt played, but it was in a fun dangerous attitude. Lots of omegas, & even some alphas, liked playing with me & Runt. Runt & his Dad showed me log sledding which was pretty exhilarating. I walked inside the den & saw Runt & Humphrey alone in the den. Kate was helping teach the alpha's this year so her absence was understandable. "Hello Mr. Pack Leader sir." I said to Humphrey. I called him that at one point & I just stuck with it. Humphrey smiled at me.

"Frost what an expected surprise." humphrey said as Runt pounced at him.

"Don't you mean unexpected surprise?" I asked confused.

"Nope you & Runt hang with each other so much that it wouldn't surprise if you two made out." Humphrey said chuckling.

"Ew dad!" Runt exclaimed.

"Haha i'm just pushing your buttons." Humphrey said chuckling. "Anyways what are you guys gonna do today." Humphrey added.

"we're gonna go caribou riding in the valley." I said as I tried to forget what Humphrey said earlier.

"Alright well I guess i'll see you kids later." Humphrey said as me & Runt left the den.

"What was that all about." I asked Runt as we walked towards the valley.

"My dad thinks we're gay for each other." Runt said as he made a disgusted face. I did the same.

Humphrey's POV

A couple of minutes after Frost & Runt I was just relaxing in the den. I heard paw steps coming from behind me. I didn't expect anyone else to come to my den. Who could be coming to my den? I unsheathe my claws ready to attack. I quickly turned & pounced at my attacker. I was about to clamp my jaws around until i saw the attacker's eyes. They were hazel. "Kate?" I asked totally surprised she was here.

"I came here with the other alphas. Were you about to attack me?" Kate asked.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot that today was the day the alphas come back from there training. Where's Stinky & Claudette?" I asked looking around the den.

"They're out on their first hunt in the valley." Kate said.

"Oh that's good." I said as I turned around. My eyes opened wide as i relized what Kate said. "The valley!" I exclaimed

Stinky's POV

I was stalking some caribou with Claudette, Misty, Sylvia, Ace, Charlie, & Magnus. We were planning to bring a feast to the pack to celebrate the alpha's return. We all were the best alphas in the pack, especially Magnus. During alpha training, Magnus was big & full of muscles. Not one part of him is fat, just all muscle. Each of us had a caribou. Well, Magnus had two caribous. The signal to attack was on my growl. I was about to signal the others to attack, until I heard something it sounded like a count down. "Three." Who were these wolves that were about to attack. "Two." One of the voices sounded familiar. "One." That's when I realized it. Runt, My omega brother. This wasn't good. "Now." the voices yelled as I saw Frost & Runt jump onto mine & Claudette's caribou, but instead of taking them down they were riding them. The other caribous ran off we had to chase them down. I was gonna kill those two when we got the caribou.

Frost's POV

Me & Runt jumped on our caribous & held on as tight as I can. We had a successful pounce & we were off. Our caribou ran in front of the other caribous. "& Frost & Runt are in the lead." I announceed as if I were a horse race announcer. "Frost & Runt are neck & neck. This is gonna be a close one." We were close to the finish line a pair of trees that were separated like race pole. "It's gonna be close." before we made it to the finish line though. Runt's caribou fell to the ground along with mine. I look to see if Runt was fine, but saw Stinky & he didn't look happy. "Stinky when did you get here? Are the other here? Where are they?" I rapid fired question. Before I could ask my next hundred questions.

"You ruined our hunt." Stinky growled viciously.

"What do you mean ruined your hunt. I didn't know the alphas were back." I informed.

"Well now you know." Stinky growled coming up to me.

"Stinky, man I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said backing up. Runt & Magnus stepped in front of me.

"Stinky, what are you doing?" Magnus asked angrily.

"Frost is my best friend. Were you about to attack him?" Runt asked frowning at Stinky.

"No, of course not." Stinky said putting away his claws.

A couple of hours later

Me, Runt, & the others returned to the pack with the caribou. Well the alphas did. Me & Runt just walked along with them. When we got back to the pack all the alphas went back to their family. Huh, family. Sometimes I wonder where my family is. Why my parents got rid of me. I mean yeah i'm the runt, but so is Runt & his family still loves him. Sometimes I stay awake all night trying to figure out why they left me. I suddenly feel fur being brushed on my side. I look beside me to see a fully grey female wolf with yellow eyes. "What's wrong handsome?" The female asked.

"It's nothing, Taylor, what makes you think something is wrong with me?" I asked.

"Well you came in with the alphas, kept on walking towards the woods all by yourself, & your walking aimlessly through the woods." Taylor says circling around once, then twice, & then three times. It took awhile to notice she was staring at me.

"What are you thinking about, Taylor?" I asked curiously.

"Just about the first time we met." Taylor said rubbing her tail under my chin.

"Taylor, we promised not to talk about that night." I said trying to forget the night we met.

"Come on Frost. You know you liked it." Taylor said with her seductive yellow eyes.

"It was just foreplay. We had one too many fermented berries that night." I said.

"Too bad, I wanted it to go further." Taylor said.

"Frost, Frost" Someone called out.

"I'm over here." I yelled. Claudette emerged from the bushes.

"Frost, it's so nice too see you again." Claudette said as she walked up to me & nuzzled me.

"You too, Claudette." I said smiling & tail wagging. She kept on nuzzling me me harder. I heard Taylor clear her throat behind me.

"Who is she?" Claudette asked pointing at Taylor.

"Claudette, this is Taylor, the omega daughter of Hutch & Sweets." I said.

"Hey there." Claudette said with her paw out to shake. Taylor chuckled & looked away. "Bitch." Claudette mumbled to herself.

"Taylor, this is Claudette, the alpha daughter of Humphrey & Kate." I said

"I got somewhere to go, Frost. Why don't you come by my den tonight." Taylor said rubbing her tail under my chin, before walking away.

"What a bitch." Claudette said looking at the bush she left.

"Claudette, be nice." I said smiling.

"Oh yeah, I forgot are you gonna be at the talent show." Claudette asked.

"Oh dammit." I said slapping my paw on my forehead. I totally forgot about the talent show.

"Did you forget about the talent show. You know the one that's gonna be at howling rock." Claudette asked.

"Yeah I know. All four packs competing against each other." I said. I started running.

"Where are you going?" Claudette yelled.

"I'm in the talent show." I yelled back.

General POV

Claudette put her head & tail to the ground. "Good-bye Frost." Claudette said sadly. Claudette sighed sadly. "Who am I kidding. That Taylor girl is beautiful." Claudette said. "I don't have a chance with Frost." Claudette said as she also prepared for the talent show.

A/N Frost: Well looks like Claudette has some competition. Well who will win the heart of Frost? *German shepards bust through the door*

Ripjaw: *drops a pair of dice* The dice were fake.

Frost: *Smiles nervously* See you later guys.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Victim

A/N Frost: *gets punched in the face* Hey guys. I'm kinda busy so enjoy. *Kicks Ripjaw in the stomach*

Ripjaw: You're gonna pay for that.

Frost's POV

I was rushing toward my den to get ready for the talent show. "How could I forget that." I asked myself. I jumped through the water fall & saw Sylvia.

"Frost so good to see you." Sylvia said as she hugged me.

"Sylvia it's been so long." I said as I returned the hug.

"It's been too long." Sylvia said as she let go. "What's the rush?" Sylvia asked confused on my rush to get ready.

"I'm in the talent show & I forgot about it." I said as I jumped in the river & started scrubbing myself.

"Well you better hurry it's gonna start in 5 minutes." Sylvia said as she started to walk towards howling rock.

Rodolfo's POV

I was walking with some friends. When Frost came to the pack, he taught me how to speak in english. After I learned how to speak english, I became a very social wolf. I have many friends & a girlfriend for half a year. I was planning on asking her to marry me tonight, but she was sick. So I rescheduled it tomorrow. "Hey Rodolfo?" I heard my friend.

"Whats up Mikey." I asked as I turned towards him.

"Me & the guys are gonna head for howling rock for the talent show. You coming?" Mikey asked.

"Nah, i'm tired. I'm gonna head back to my den." I said as I yawned.

"Alright, say hi to Cindy for me." Mikey said as I nodded. My friends left while I left for my den. After a couple of minutes it felt like I was being stalked. All of a sudden I felt a paw on my shoulder. I turned around only to punched in the face before I blacked out.

Frost's POV

I was waiting for my turn to sing at the talent show. Claudette went up to the stage (A/N or rock doesn't matter). I didn't know she was in the talent show maybe that was why she asked if I was going. I sat down & just listened to her song.

(You belong with me by Taylor Swift)

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset She's going off about something that you said 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down You say you're fine, I know you better than that Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door All this time, how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me? You belong with me

I was stunned by her angelic voice that I kept my eyes on her even when she left the stage. "You're up, kid." Aleksandr said as I looked over my shoulder towards him.

"I thought you had night patrol." I said as I had a confused look.

"& miss my son's performance never." Aleksandr said as he let out a russian laugh.

"Well here goes nothing." I said as I walked to the stage.

(Dynamite by Taio Cruz)

I-I-I-I-I-I I came to dance, dance, dance, dance I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands

Yeah, yeah 'Cause it's goes on and on and on And it goes on and on and on I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying ayo Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life Saying ayo Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club We gon' go all night We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite

'Cause I told you once Now I told you twice We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite

I came to move, move, move, move Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do Just what the funk I came here to do, do, do, do Yeah, yeah

'Cause it's goes on and on and on And It goes on and on and on I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying ayo Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life Saying ayo Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club We gon' go all night We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite

'Cause I told you once Now I told you twice We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite

I'm gonna take it all like I'm gonna be the last one standing I drove around like I'm gonna be the last one landing

'Cause I-I-I believe it And I-I-I, I just want it all I just want it all I'm gonna put my hands in the air Ha-hands in the air Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying ayo Gotta let go I wanna celebrate and live my life Saying ayo Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club We gon' go all night We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite

'Cause I told you once Now I told you twice We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite

The whole crowd was in an uproar as I finished as a full red furred wolf. "Well it looks like we have a winner & the winner of the united packs talent show is…" the announcer was interrupted by a scream of terror.

A/N Frost: *Kicks Ripjaw out of the room* & don't come back. Sorry about that guys anyways hope you liked the chapter. Enjoy the rest of your day &. *opens the window & see a floating sled*

Santa Claus: Have a merry christmas. Ho ho ho.


	8. Chapter 8: The Crime Scene

A/N Frost: Hello, my faithful readers, I was allowed to use two OCs from another one of my favorite authors. Also, I changed the rating for this story to M for gory scenes, adult language, & possible lemons. Enjoy.

Frost's POV

The scream of horror was almost earsplitting. It wouldn't be hard to believe that the northern pack leaders woke up from it. I ran towards the direction of the scream. I might be an omega, but doesn't mean I can't help someone. I ran to the scene to see one of my closest friends, Abby. Abby was a pure white wolf with a smooth, slender body. lots of the guys drooled over her, but she always turned them down. The only wolf that didn't drool when she passed by was McCabe, mostly because they would always get into fights about who's smarter when they cross paths. McCabe was a black furred wolf with crimson red stripes blending into his fur. McCabe has scars around his body telling other wolves to 'back off before it gets ugly' & is also very muscular, not as much as Magnus, but still is very tough. If that wasn't enough McCabe is a little, well crazy. Even though those two got into fights Abby acted as a sister to McCabe. If I didn't know better i'd say she likes him, but what do I know i'm just an omega runt that use to live with humans. Anyways I kinda got off topic. Abby was on the ground sobbing with her beautiful ocean blue eyes closed. I ran up to her. "Abby what's wrong?" I asked as I reach her. She looks at me with red-ringed eyes & points to the tree in front of me. What I saw will haunt me for the rest of my life. I saw what I believed to be a wolf's body. His chest was sliced open & his guts were on the ground. His neck wrapped in a vine of one of the tree's branches. His eyes were on the floor on top of the pile of guts. His mouth was open revealing that he had no tongue. I looked at the neck & saw that his throat was slit & his tongue hanging out of it. I turned away from the gruesome scene, but looked once more. This wolf looked familiar. No it can't be. "Rodolfo?" I asked Rodolfo's dead body on the tree.

"What's going on?" I heard someone ask. speak of the devil. It was McCabe. looking around the area with his dark green eyes. He looked at Abby & quickly ran over to her. Abby literally jumped onto him & hugged him tight as she sobbed for the death a wolf we all knew. I was affected the most. Rodolfo was like a father to me, besides Aleksandr. I taught him how to speak in english & he taught me how to be a strong wolf. He told me about his amazing adventure of when he came to jasper. I told him my sad story of losing those close to me. I couldn't believe that I was staring at his mangled body.

'Who could have done this'? I thought to myself. 'Rodolfo was loved by every wolf in this pack?' I added in my mind. I heard paw steps behind me. I turned & saw the entire pack gathering around the tree. The omegas, a few alphas, & even the great Eve ran to separate bushes & puked out today's lunch. I feel there pain. Its hard to stop myself from puking, but my stomach was overpowered by my sorrow.

"W-what happened here?" Claudette asked as she walked towards the tree. I could tell she was trying to resist the urge to puke as well.

"Rodolfo was murdered." I said quietly. I heard more footsteps I turned to see Humphrey. "We need to keep you safe Humphrey." I said as he looked confused.

"Why are you thinking about keeping me safe?" Humphrey asked. I pointed towards the tree where a message was on the floor.

'This is only the beginning. Watch your back Humphrey.' the note said.

"Alright everyone step back." Magnus said as he & other alphas started to push everyone away from the crime scene. "Let the alphas do their work." He added.

"how did he die?" "I heard he was murdered is that true?" "Who did it?" random people rapid-fired questions.

"We have no answers when we do we will let you know." McCabe said as he & Abby assisted in getting rid of the other pack members.

"Come on Claudette lets get you home it's probably dangerous out here." I said as I got her out of the crime scene. It was then that something peculiar hit me, more specifically my nose.

"Magnus, McCabe, Abby come over here." I said as they came towards me. "Smell over here." They took a big whiff.

"I don't smell anything." McCabe said as the others nodded as well.

"What do you smell, Frost?" Claudette asked.

"I smell multiple scents." I said as the others looked confused.

"Are you saying that more than one person involved." Stinky asked who came out of nowhere.

"Yes & I think I know where to start." I said as I started walking towards a den.

A/N Frost: sorry if it was short, but i'm still thinking of things for this story. Anyways enjoy the rest of your day.


End file.
